


A Sore Loser

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A board game causes drama between Tony and Jaime when Tony learns that his boyfriend is a sore loser</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sore Loser

"And one... two... three.. Yayyy!" Tony exclaims. "I won!"  
  
The two of them are having a quiet night at home and had decided to play some board games and afterwards watch a movie. They were currently sitting at their dinner table, playing their third round of the game, since after Tony's first win Jaime had insisted they play 'best of three'. Jaime had won the second game and now Tony was celebrating the victory of their third game, making him the winner of their playful tournament. Well, at least for Tony the tournament was playful.   
  
"Nah-ah! You've thrown the dice more than me, I have the right for one more throw and therefore this might end up tied," Jaime says defensively and throws the dice. He gets a number four, which leaves him one step away from the goal.  
  
"Ready to accept that you lost?" Tony asks with a smug smile on his face.  
  
"Whatever," Jaime mutters. "Let's play best of five, I'm sure I'll kick your ass."  
  
"Just accept that I'm the ultimate champion," Tony says with a smile and stands up, heading to the living room and ruffling Jaime's hair as he walks past. "I think it's better to start watching the movie now."  
  
"Well if you're too scared to play again..." Jaime says and walks to the living room as well, noticing that Tony is already putting a dvd to the player.  
  
"I'm not scared," Tony says with amused tone and sits down on the couch. "I think you're the one who's scared, scared to admit that you lost."  
  
"Well, you cheated!" Jaime says and crosses his arms over his chest defensively, still standing up and looking down on Tony who's sitting on the couch, pressing buttons on the remote to get the movie started.  
  
"I cheated? How would it even be possible to cheat on that game?" Tony asks and raises an eyebrow, looking at his boyfriend who has an adorable pout on his face.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure you did." Jaime mutters.  
  
"Whatever," Tony says with a smile. If he had known that Jaime get's this serious over a board game he might have suggested they do something else. But what is done is done, and Tony is pretty sure that Jaime will calm down soon enough.  
  
"You still want to watch that movie?" Tony asks as Jaime makes no movement to sit down on the couch.  
  
"Yeah," Jaime replies and finally sits down, sitting on the corner that is the furthest away from Tony as he can get, still holding his arms over his chest and keeping the frown on his face.  
  
"Awww, don't I get cuddles?" Tony asks half jokingly. I mean, watching a movie without cuddles isn't half as much fun as it is with Jaime right next to him.  
  
"Nope, cheaters don't get cuddles," Jaime replies. "Admit that you cheated and I'll come over to that side of the couch. If you won't, you can just press play and I'll stay here."  
  
"I am not confessing a crime I didn't commit," Tony says.  
  
"Then I would suggest that you press play," Jaime says and turns his attention to the TV.  
  
"Alright," Tony says and presses play, slightly disappointed over the fact that Jaime is sitting so far away. He hopes that Jaime will get over this soon enough, he wouldn't like them to be "fighting" for long. But there's no way he would say that he cheated just to make Jaime happy, no. Jaime doesn't usually stay mad for long, he just needs some time to get over this. So Tony focuses his attention to the movie, occasionally looking at Jaime from the corner of his eye.  
  
Maybe like ten minutes to the movie, Jaime's demeanor softens, his hands falling to his sides and the frown disappearing. This no cuddles thing isn't nice at all, but Jaime doesn't want to give in so easily, so he tries to focus on the movie and stay where he's sitting.  
  
The longer the movie goes on, the less Jaime is paying attention to it. He's focusing more and more on thinking a way how he could scoot closer to Tony and close the distance between them, without admitting defeat. He decides that maybe if he doesn't say anything, but gradually moves closer and closer, Tony won't say anything either. He decides to try and looks at Tony, making sure that his eyes are fixed to the movie, before quietly moving a bit closer to him.  
  
Tony pretends that he doesn't notice the movement at the corner of his eye. He wants to see what Jaime is planning and he doesn't want to scare him away by looking at him.  
  
The movie goes on and Jaime moves closer bit by bit, until he's sitting right next to Tony, their thighs touching. That's when Tony looks at Jaime, smiling and raising his eyebrows in a silent question.  
  
"Oh shut up," Jaime says and rests his head on Tony's shoulder.   
  
"I'm not saying anything," Tony says and chuckles a bit, moving to put his arm around Jaime.  
  
They get comfortable on the couch and finish the movie like that. During the rest of their night, not a word is said about the game or who won. Jaime doesn't say a thing because deep down he knows that he's wrong, that Tony really earned his victory, he just doesn't want to admit it. And Tony, well, Tony doesn't bring it up either because he doesn't really see a point in that. He just wants to forget the whole thing rather than keep up the pointless arguing.  
  
-.-.-   
  
On the next morning, Tony is the first one to wake up. He lies on the bed for a moment, slowly waking up more, before he decides to head to the kitchen to make them some breakfast. He gets out of Jaime's hold, careful not to wake up his still sleeping boyfriend.   
  
When Tony reaches the kitchen he sees the game still on their table, just the way they had left it there last night. He decides to quickly clean it away and hide it in a cabinet before Jaime wakes up and is reminded of the game. Knowing him, he'd just demand a re-match and Tony isn't that sure if he could take it. Or if their relationship could take it. Tony laughs at that thought, he loves Jaime more than anything and the idea that a board game would be enough to break them apart is absurd. But Tony would rather not have a repeat of last night anytime soon.  
  
"What are you laughing at here by yourself?"   
  
Tony turns around quickly and notices a sleepy Jaime leaning to the door frame and rubbing his eyes. He had managed to hide the game just in time.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing." Tony says and smiles, walking away from the cabinet and towards his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him. "So, what do you want for breakfast?"

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at Perriado! :)


End file.
